Ride
by KunoichiKame
Summary: Another fanfic of another oc of mine, Katrina or Tamron (Which is her real name.) Anyways, Raphael as the Night watcher and Katrina as a sexy super villain by the name Viper. Having some dangerous fun, and the end I leave you with a cliffhanger, sorry. :/


A boring Friday night, nothing to do but patrol New York City.  
So far nothing going on, the city is quiet.  
"Ugh!" said Raph as he ride around on his motorcycle. "This is pointless, nothing's happening!"

"We have to be patient, Raph." said Leo looking around the city. "Evil can strike at any moment."  
"Yeah, how the night's going, I seriously doubt that." said Raph.  
Then another motorcycle passes by Raph, that went at a stop light.

"Hey!" shouted Raph, as he followed the driver.  
The driver was fast, but Raph was faster, the bike he was on his brother Donnie added turbo rockets to the bike, soon catching up to the driver.  
Noticing he's catching up, the driver made a sharp turn trying to shake him off, but Raph was still on the driver's tail.

"I'm never gonna get this guy off my back." said the driver as she looked at him, she gasps. "It the Nightwatcher!"  
"Stop in the name of the law!" said Raph. "Man that's cheesy!"  
The driver laughs at his lame attempt to make her stop.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" said Raph.  
He makes a shortcut to catch up to her.  
Noticing he's gone by her mirror, the driver sighs in relief that she didn't see him.

"Looks like I got to him." she said laughing, until she saw him in front of him, her eyes widened as she saw him in front of him, she hits the breaks, leaving skid marks on the street.  
Raph gets off his bike, so does the driver, the driver slowly backs away as he comes closer to her.  
Raph smirks inside his helmet as he get closer to her.

"I should of known it was you, Viper." said Raph as he lift her helmet up a bit to her lips.  
She blushes and lifts his helmet to his lips, she smirks as she takes off his helmet, and Raph smirks back as he takes off her helmet.  
Revealing Viper's face, a beautiful 19 year old, with soft red hair, hazel eyes, and devilish smirk on her face.

"Why are you so bad?" asked Raph, pinning her against the wall as he peck her lips.  
"Why are you so good?" asked Viper, kicking him off her, and straddling his stomach, smirking.  
Nightwatcher looks away, blushing, then Viper makes him look at her, as she kisses him deeply.

Shocked, Raph kissed her back.  
Minutes of moaning and Viper and the Nightwatcher soon pull back from the kiss.  
Viper gets off of him, putting on her helmet, and getting on her bike again.

"See you around, Nightwatcher." she said as she winks inside her helmet.  
The nightwatcher sits up, with a dazed look on his face.  
"Raph!" said his older brother on his communicator. "Raph, are you hearing me?"

"Yeah, Leo, I hear ya." said Raph.  
"Were going back, nothing's happening." said Leo.  
"Huh, I'm glad you see things my way." said Raph with a smirk on his face.

A few weeks have gone by and every night, the Nightwatcher would met up with Viper, without his brothers knowing about it.  
He spots Viper on the roof, he stops his bike and jumps up to meet him there.  
Not looking, she knows he was here. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." said Viper.

"What do you want, babe?" said Raph. "And make it quick."  
"What's the rush?" said Viper with a smirk.  
"My brothers don't trust me with you., since we found out you're the leader of the Femme Fatales." said Raph.

"Calm down, Nightwatcher." said Viper as points to some weapons. "You see those?"  
"Yeah? What about them?" said Nightwatcher.  
"Those are weapons my mistress wants me to get them, but I can get one for you, if you help me." said Viper as she looks at him.

"Y-you mean you're going to-" said Raph till Viper interrupted him.  
"That's right genius, we're gonna steal it." said Viper with a smirk.  
"I-I don't think we should be doing this, and neither should you. " he said.

Viper frowns.  
"Come on, you know you want to." She said.  
"No it's wrong." said Raph.

"Stop being so goody-goody." said Viper with a frown on her face. "I'm getting those weapons, with or without you."  
"Not till you go through me." he said as he stands in her way.  
Viper glares at him. "Bad move, hero" she said as she kicks him off the building.

Screaming thinking he's going to die, until his older brother swoops from out of nowhere and catches him.  
"Leo?!" said Raph. "Thanks for the save."  
"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." said Raph as he looks down at Viper.  
He looks away from Viper as she steals the weapons.  
Realizing what she's done, she felt guilty than usual, as she took the weapons back to base.

As she brought the weapons back, she has another assignment.  
"Viper." said the mistress. "I have a new assignment for you."  
"Yes mistress, what is it?" asked Viper.

"I need you, to kill the Nightwatcher." said the mistress.  
Viper eyes widened, her heart skipped a bit.  
"Kill Nightwatcher..." she said.


End file.
